1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having a locking mechanism for locking the cable end connector with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a cable end connector terminates to an electrical cable and electrically connects with a complementary connector to transmit signals from the electrical cable to the complementary connector. The cable end connector and the complementary connector are often equipped with interlocking mechanisms to secure two mated connectors together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,534 and 5,820,412, both issued to Koegel et al, each disclose a cable end connector having a pair of jackscrews assembled thereto. The jackscrew has an operating portion for being operated by a screw driver or by some other tools or by an operator's fingers, a threaded portion for engaging with a mating connector and a medial portion interconnecting the operating portion with the threaded portion. The cable end connector comprises a contact module terminating to an electrical cable and upper and lower covers enclosing the contact module. The lower cover defines a pair of first channels at two opposite lateral sides thereof. The upper cover defines a pair of second channels aligned with the first channels. The pair of jackscrews is first placed in the first channels of the lower cover and the upper cover is then assembled to the lower cover to enclose the jackscrews in a manner that allows the rotation and movement of the jackscrews. When the cable end connector mates with the mating connector, the operating portion is operated to rotatably and movably actuate the threaded section to engage with a locking nut of the mating connector.
When such mated connectors are subject to vibration/physical shock during use, the screw connection can become loosened thus allowing the connectors to become separated. However, the separation between the mated connectors cannot be easily detected. Thus, the user cannot immediately relock the mated connectors together once they are separated from each other. As a result, an electrical connection is adversely affected between the mated connectors.
Hence, a cable end connector with an improved locking mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.